Regards
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - Destiel - Sam ne supporte plus le déni de son frère. Alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Le pousser à bout l'aidera peut-être ?


**Bonjour à tous ! Après un certain temps sans écrire, voici un nouvel os. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça.

Sam fit un petit sourire en coin, se réinstalla sur sa chaise, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il avait beau être le plus jeune, il savait parfaitement comment faire réagir son frère.

Dean grogna légèrement. Il ne supportait pas quand son frère faisait cela. Le cadet le fixait sans cesse depuis des jours, il l'analysait, Dean se sentait presque persécuté.

\- Tu ne vas jamais t'arrêter bon sang ?!

\- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas agi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles

\- Tu sais très bien plutôt. Va parler à Castiel !

Evidemment que Dean savait de quoi il parlait. Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre. Il était hors de question que lui, Dean Winchester, avoue qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de Castiel, surtout devant son frère.

\- Castiel ? Mais je lui parle déjà, tous les jours.

\- …

Dean et sa mauvaise foi.

Sam soupira, croisa les bras, et se remit à le fixer. Il l'aimait son frère, mais clairement, il détestait quand celui-ci s'entêtait à nier l'évidence. Alors il avait décidé de lui forcer légèrement la main. Et quoi de mieux que de l'embêter jusqu'à qu'il craque ?

\- Tu m'énerves Sam !

Dean se leva brusquement, prêt à fuir très rapidement.

\- C'est toi qui m'agace là ! Tu me l'as dit, déjà que je le voyais, mais en plus tu me l'as dit !

\- Mais j'étais saoul ! Ca ne compte pas.

Il se rassit aussi brusquement qu'avant et mit sa tête entre ses mains. L'alcool c'était un peu sa passion, son vice, mais malheureusement avec parfois de « légers » inconvénients. Outre des réveils difficiles, avec parfois un inconnu, des migraines bien désagréables, quand il en consommait trop, il avait un peu la langue qui se déliait.

Et c'est ce qui était arrivé le week-end dernier, après une journée avec son meilleur ami, sa soirée s'était résumée à une chose : Déprimer en pensant à Castiel. Et ne voulant plus y penser, il s'était mis à boire, sans penser une seule seconde que Sam était dans le même lieu que lui. Et lorsque son petit frère l'avait rejoint, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout lui révéler pour se soulager.

Il regrettait maintenant.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'en parler Sammy.

\- Tu devrais, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ?

Pourquoi Dean ne voulait pas ? Ca lui semblait évident pourtant, il ne le méritait pas.

Castiel était l'homme le plus gentil qu'il connaissait, le plus serviable, le plus généreux, le plus beau, bref, l'homme parfait. Même son côté « à côté de la plaque » le rendait extrêmement adorable aux yeux de Dean.

Et lui ? Il se considérait comme l'exact opposé à Castiel. Il se décrirait plutôt comme quelqu'un d'exécrable, avec un mauvais caractère, qui a tendance à blesser tous les gens qu'il aime, et il avait un trop grand pêché mignon pour l'alcool.

Alors il ne voulait pas. Leur amitié était plus forte que tout, des années qu'elle existait et il n'allait certainement pas la gâcher pour ses sentiments. Déjà qu'en développant ceux-ci il entachait sa relation, mais si en plus il devait se déclarer… Il préférait garder ça pour lui et donc ne pas en parler.

Et puis, il lui semblait évident qu'il se prendrait un vent, et il n'était pas prêt à ça, donc il préférait autant continuer de nier. Cela lui permettait de ne pas trop souffrir, de ne pas faire souffrir Castiel, ni même à l'obliger de partir. Parce qu'il le savait, Castiel serait prêt à partir loin de lui en pensant qu'il le soulagerait au moins de sa présence. Chose que Dean considérait inconcevable, il voulait garder son meilleur ami près de lui tout le temps.

Il était donc impensable qu'il se déclare.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son frère, son Sammy, la personne dont il était le plus fier, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, qui ne le lâchait pas à ce propos.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas en parler ?

\- Mais parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, j'étais ivre, j'ai dit que je l'aimais bien et c'est tout ! Je t'aime bien aussi, j'aime bien Charlie aussi, bref rien de plus, donc maintenant, tu oublies.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'aimais « bien », juste que tu l'aimais.

Dean soupira et décida de ne plus répondre, il espérait qu'avec son silence Sam laisse tomber cette histoire. Finalement, il préférait nettement les regards plutôt que les discussions.

Fermant les yeux, l'image de Castiel lui apparut immédiatement, et comme toujours, la première chose qui l'attirait était son regard.

Un regard si profond, si attractif, une infinité de bleu dans une seule personne, il pourrait se perdre dans ces yeux bleus à vie. Qui ne pourrait pas d'ailleurs, qui ne se sentait pas capté par ce regard ?

Ce regard était aussi son refuge, Castiel et lui communiquaient essentiellement par le regard, un seul contact visuel leur permettait de se comprendre, et c'était pour ce dernier point qu'en ce moment il le fuyait. Castiel arrivait à deviner bien trop de choses en un seul regard.

Il en était frustré, ces moments étaient vraiment quelque chose d'important pour lui. Mais depuis qu'il avait réellement compris l'état de ses sentiments, il était impensable que Castiel puisse le deviner.

Il avait d'ailleurs compensé sa frustration par l'alcool. Il espérait à chaque ouverture de bouteille qu'il pourrait ne plus se torturer, qu'il pourrait effacer ses sentiments à son égard et qu'il pourrait de nouveau passer du temps avec Castiel, sans devoir s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux, sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde.

Un petit soupir entre niais et désespéré sorti d'entre ces lèvres, son cœur et son cerveau se battaient bien trop en duel.

Il en avait presque oublié son frère.

Malheureusement, Sam n'avait toujours pas décidé de s'arrêter. Il en avait marre de voir les deux se tourner autour. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que Dean avait réalisé ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se morfondre dans son coin.

\- De toute façon, si tu ne vas pas lui dire, j'irais.

\- Pardon ?!

Dean sorti de ses songes et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à lui dire ça ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

\- Ah, donc tu es d'accord qu'il y a bien des choses à dire ?

L'ainé passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'énervement, son frère l'agaçait de plus en plus.

\- Tu dois lui dire !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il a le droit de savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui bon sang ! Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Vous avez le droit d'être heureux, vous avez le droit de vous toucher sans crainte, de vous regarder avec tout votre amour, de vous aimer librement en somme !

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, les deux frères s'étaient levés pour se faire face. Dean commençait à bouillir, parce que oui, Sam avait raison, oui, il en avait envie, mais non, il n'osait pas, et non, il ne le fera pas.

\- Qui te dit qu'il en a envie de toute façon !

\- Mais ça crève les yeux qu'il ne rêve que de toi ! Il a envie de toi, il a envie de de t'entendre lui dire que tu l'aimes !

La tension montant dans la pièce, Dean s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'un un petit bruit l'alerta.

\- Tu... Tu aimes quelqu'un Dean... ?

Les deux frères se retournèrent à l'entrée de la pièce et virent Castiel, la tête un peu basse avec un visage qui laissait entrapercevoir une pointe de tristesse.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, son cœur rata un battement. La présence soudaine de Castiel lui provoqua une envolée de papillons dans son ventre, il en rougit et regarda autour de lui un moyen de fuir. La fuite et le déni, c'était son domaine, et c'était clairement ce qu'il l'arrangeait. Malheureusement pour lui, Castiel était devant la seule sortie.

\- Je te jure Dean. Si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi.

Sans prêter d'avantage attention à Dean, il sortit de la pièce en tapotant l'épaule de Castiel en soutien.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors.

\- Désolé, j'ai interrompu votre conversation.

\- Non Cas, j'avais qu'une hâte, c'est qu'elle s'arrête.

\- Donc tu es amoureux… ?

Le ton de Castiel était hésitant, mais sa curiosité lui faisait défaut, il voulait vraiment en savoir plus. Il se tritura les doigts sans détourner son regard de son meilleur ami. Mais le silence de Dean fut son unique réponse.

\- Mm… Tu ne veux pas en parler à Sam, mais tu veux peut-être m'en parler ?

\- Non.

La réponse de Dean fut rapide et sèche.

Castiel essaya de ne pas porter plus d'attention que ça à son ton et plissa les yeux en inclinant la tête. Il était à la recherche du regard de Dean qui, pour ne pas changer, le fuyait.

Et il n'arrivait pas à le capter, Dean était très bon.

Les émotions de Castiel étaient à fleur de peau, même s'il avait tenté d'ignorer le ton, il n'avait pas pu ignorer les mots de Sam, des mots qui le rendaient triste, des mots qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier.

Il pouvait toujours s'arranger face aux sentiments de Dean envers quelqu'un, mais il ne supportait pas ne plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Une pointe de colère monta en lui.

\- Que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, soit, que tu ne restes pas dans la même pièce que moi, passe encore, mais au moins laisse-moi te regarder dans les yeux.

Dean se tendit face à la voix coléreuse de Castiel, il résista à l'envie de le regarder et lui tourna même complètement le dos. Comme avec Sam, il avait un réel espoir qu'il abandonne et s'en aille.

Il entendit Castiel faire un pas vers lui lentement, puis reculer et soupirer. Sans même le voir, il savait que celui-ci allait abandonner.

\- Je vais partir et arrêter de venir t'embêter alors… Et je suis content que tu sois amoureux, tu seras certainement très heureux…

La voix de Castiel n'était plus colérique, elle était empreinte d'une certaine tristesse, elle semblait brisée.

Dean ouvrit les yeux en grand, ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il souhaitait. Il eut un léger temps de réflexion puis se retourna soudainement.

\- Non ne pars pas !

Il attrapa le bras de Castiel qui commençait déjà à partir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans Castiel près de lui.

\- Reste, ok ?

Malgré son envie, il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi sinon je m'en vais Dean.

Il se mordit la lèvre, soupira légèrement et releva la tête tout en se concentrant pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

Il regarda Castiel, droit dans les yeux. Et il se sentit instantanément mieux, il retrouvait son chez lui. Il pouvait de nouveau se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux, et même s'il avait peur, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas plus longtemps sans pouvoir échanger des moments comme celui-ci.

Ils restèrent un petit moment juste comme ça, l'un en face de l'autre, sans un mot, où Dean réapprenait à respirer, où Castiel pouvait retrouver ses marques, son attache.

\- Merci.

Dean s'en voulait, Castiel ne devrait pas à avoir à le remercier pour un simple regard.

\- Et cesse de t'en vouloir. Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi…

Le Winchester baissa légèrement la tête, puis la releva instantanément. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Il tenta de ne pas paraître perturber face à ces derniers moments et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ?

Dean ramena deux bières et s'appuya sur une table. Castiel le suivit du regard, il voyait bien que celui-ci était tendu. Cas s'était senti instantanément mieux en croisant son regard, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui, il avait vu Dean s'éloigner de lui du jour au lendemain.

Il se mit à essayer de trouver à nouveau la raison de cet éloignement, et ce nouvel élément lui donna une piste, comme une révélation. Etait-il possible que son éloignement soit lié avec ce qu'il avait entendu de sa conversation avec Sam ?

Il n'avait cessé de fixer intensément Dean, buvant sa bière le temps de sa réflexion.

\- T'es… T'es pas obligé de me fixer comme ça non plus Cas !

Ce dernier plissa légèrement les yeux et inclina sa tête, analysant le rouge qui montait dans le cou de Dean.

\- Est-ce que c'est lié ?

\- Quoi donc ?

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

\- Le fait que tu me fuis et que tu sois amoureux en même temps, est-ce lié ?

L'ainé ne savait plus où se mettre, il gigota sur ses appuis.

\- Non, c'est, hm, non ce n'est pas ça.

Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement gêné, mais là il ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il le regarda sans trop le regarder et se gratta la nuque. Castiel le fixa d'autant plus. Sa réponse ne lui convenait pas.

\- Je ne te forcerais pas à parler, mais, ne me mens pas.

Décidément, la présence de Castiel le chamboulait un peu trop, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il détestait décevoir son ami, il se détestait d'avoir développé de tels sentiments envers lui, et il se détestait de ne pas avoir le courage de les affronter.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et se mit à réfléchir. Sam lui avait laissé supposer que Castiel pouvait être intéressé par lui, mais est-ce qu'il ne se trompait pas ?

Il se mit à hésiter, réellement, il ne supportait plus devoir s'éloigner constamment de lui, ni de ne pouvoir être à l'aise, et encore moins de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans craindre.

Il n'était pas un homme apte aux discussions, il était plutôt un homme d'action. Mais en vérité, il ne se voyait pas non plus foncer sur les lèvres de Castiel (bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manquait.)

Ce fut à son tour d'avoir une révélation : S'il ne voulait pas parler, s'il ne pouvait pas non plus lui sauter dessus, il pouvait par contre faire ce qu'il craignait le plus : Laisser Castiel lire dans son regard.

Comme ça, si son ami ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses sentiments, il pouvait juste l'ignorer.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même, et sans adresser un mot à Castiel, se redressa et le fixa.

Il le fixa intensément, laissant transparaître tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des semaines, tout son amour pour lui qu'il avait découvert, toutes ces envies mais également ses craintes.

Un certain soulagement prit par en lui, même s'il n'en était pas complètement à l'aise, il pouvait enfin retrouver ce regard, et pouvait enfin vivre comme avant.

Il sentit son corps trembler sous la pression.

Dean se mordit légèrement la lèvre, restant malgré tout dans l'attente.

La première chose qu'il put lire dans les yeux de Castiel était du bonheur, juste le bonheur de pouvoir retrouver ses yeux verts.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils, pencha la tête en analysant son regard, puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh… !

Il ne rajouta rien de plus et continua de le fixer.

Dean s'agita sur place, la réaction de Castiel n'était clairement pas assez claire. Avait-il réellement compris ? Avait-il envie d'être avec lui, lui aussi ? Ou avait-il juste envie de s'enfuir et d'ignorer ?

Le Winchester fit un gémissement plaintif en prononçant son nom.

\- Cas… Dis quelque chose s'il te plait.

\- Je… Je…

Il soupira longuement, le manque de réaction de Castiel lui semblait plutôt négatif. Il devait partir, il en aurait presque pu en vouloir à son frère de lui avoir fait croire qu'il pouvait intéresser Castiel, mais en même temps il se sentait soulagé. D'accord Castiel ne le voulait pas, mais au moins il se sentait libre, et il pourrait le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux sans avoir peur, il avait sa réponse.

Il passa près de Castiel et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? C'est aussi bien comme ça.

Il relâcha doucement son épaule, non sans profiter du contact de sa main le long de son bras puis reprit le chemin de sa fuite. Certes il était mieux, mais cela restait un moment pas réellement facile pour lui, il ne pouvait pas rester seul avec lui après ça.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, il sentit une main attraper la sienne. Il glissa directement son regard vers les mains puis le releva pour rencontrer le regard légèrement paniqué de Castiel.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Comment faire quoi ?

Castiel baissa les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et releva son regard pour mieux se plonger dans celui de Dean. S'installa alors un contact intense entre les deux hommes. Un espoir se mit finalement à naître au sein de Dean.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Ce dernier s'étouffa de surprise mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui redire. Sans le lâcher du regard, il glissa sa main sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il n'avait jamais eu des élans de tendresse, mais ce baiser se devait d'être parfait.

Il frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes, mélangeant leurs souffles délicatement. Il pouvait sentir Castiel trembler légèrement, entre le doute et l'excitation. Puis ils se laissèrent aller et scellèrent leurs lèvres. Ce fut le plus merveilleux moment pour lui, il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, il ne prêtait plus attention autour de lui en dehors des lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes et les soupirs d'aises qui emplissaient la pièce.

Les mains se cherchaient, venaient s'accrocher aux vêtements, aux mèches de cheveux, à tout ce qui pouvaient les rapprocher encore plus, à ce qui pouvaient intensifier ce moment.

Ils se reculèrent lorsque le souffle se mit à manquer, Dean posa son front contre le sien, cherchant de nouveau son regard dans lequel il se perdit sans plus attendre.

Dean se sentait maintenant comblé, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait beaucoup douté, il regrettait d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais il était heureux à présent. Et rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment, même pas Sam qui prenait « discrètement » une photo souvenir pour savourer sa victoire.


End file.
